Rien qu'une fois
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [OS DeadPool x Spider-Man] Cela faisait des semaines que Wade stalkait Peter, mais, cette fois-ci allait-il obtenir ce qu'il voulait?
_Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis nouvelle dans ce paring, mais, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire dessus ^^ Je vous présente donc un petit OS pour commencer mon écriture sur le DeadPool x Spider-Man! J'ai une idée de fanfiction en tête, il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire! Sur ceux bonne lecture. Et, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes_

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, si cela gêne je supprime._**

* * *

-Spideychou ! Hurla un homme en faisant de grands mouvements

-Oh non…Souffla le concerné.

DeadPool, ou l'homme le plus barré du monde courrait en direction de l'araignée. En effet, il n'arrêtait pas de le _stalker_ depuis quelques semaines. Au début, Spider-man avait été plus ou moins flatté. Mais, au bout de vingt tentatives de dragues et de mains aux fesses, parce que je cite : « Non mais ce cul Spidey ! C'est pas possible d'en avoir un aussi ferme et moelleux ! », il en avait marre.

Malgré tout, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie depuis la mort de Gwen…Peter mordit sa lèvre inférieure à cette pensée. Il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à quelqu'un et encore moins en tomber amoureux…

Il esquiva avec une certaine facilité l'homme en rouge qui voulait lui faire un de ses « câlins surprises ». Celui-ci n'en démordit pas, au contraire, il affichait encore un sourire idiot.

\- Ça va aujourd'hui perfectass ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Approche qui lui fit voir le sol de très près. Deadpool geignit pour la forme. Avec tout ce qu'il se prenait, il ne ressentait plus grand-chose. Encore une drague ratée…Peter soupira, dépité mais légèrement amusé.

-Wade arrête de me donner des surnoms ! Grinça-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi ma petite boule de gomme ? Ça te va si bien !

-Pour la énième fois, arrête de me coller et de croire qu'on est ensemble !

-C'est qu'une question de temps Spidey-boy !

Sur ces mots, Deadpool sortit un sac blanc où de la fumée s'échappait. Il attrapa deux chimichangas identiques. Il en tendit un à Peter avec le même rictus aux lèvres. Celui-ci soupira faiblement. Il n'eut le temps de dire un mot qu'ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'un immeuble, sur le toit. La ceinture de téléportation, un des seul gadgets utile du taré…

L'araignée enleva le bas de son masque pour pouvoir manger tranquillement. Il appréciait ces petits moments de détente où plus rien n'avait grande importance. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur Wade. Il arrivait à entrevoir sa peau, couverte de crevasse, de boursouflures et de plaies. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais ça ne le gênait pas, au contraire, il trouvait cela, hypnotisant.

Deadpool finit rapidement son vingtième chimichangas et remit son masque en entier. Il sentit le regard de l'araignée braqué sur lui. Il paraissait d'un coup honteux et penaud. Spider-man observa l'homme sortir son téléphone de sa poche et mettre _Wham !_ Il sourit amusé. Wade commença à chantonner en remuant, parce que oui, à ce niveau ce n'est pas de la danse.

Peter sortit son masque en entier en le regardant se déhancher. De toute façon il connaissait son identité. Il avait débarqué un soir, chez lui, dans sa chambre, pour lui demander un autographe. Après la panique qu'avait ressenti le super héros et les promesses de l'autre comme quoi il n'allait rien dire, il était reparti.

-Wade ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui Spidey ? Tu veux danser avec moi ? On peut faire un slow si tu veux, coller ensemble, corps contre corps. Proposa-t-il en se mouvant comme tel.

-Non. J'ai une question. Dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Tu me fais enfin ta demande en mariage ? C'est si romantique ! Bien sûr que je le veux !

Il vit Deadpool essuyer faussement son masque, comme si une larme avait coulé. Celui-ci sautillait de joie sur place. Le reporter souffla et tapa le béton à côté de lui pour qui le rejoigne et qu'il se taise. Une fois qu'il fut calme, il reprit.

-Tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment tu avais eu la peau aussi abîmée…

Instantanément l'entrain du plus vieux ne fut plus. Il devina une mine sérieuse et triste remplacer celle joyeuse d'avant. Il avait baissé la tête, comme pour pouvoir oublier tout ceci. Et pour la première fois, Peter fut mal pour l'homme à côté de lui. Il commença même à paniquer en voyant l'homme en rouge légèrement trembler.

-Je…désolé je ne voulais pas te faire penser à des souvenirs douloureux. Dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Oh non c'est rien…Sourit-il faussement.

Dans un élan de compassion, l'homme araignée enlaça tendrement l'autre. Il savait très bien qu'il allait le regretter plus tard et que Deadpool n'arrêterait pas de le harceler avec ça, mais au diable ! Il avait ravivé involontairement des pensées souffreteuses. La main gauche de Spider-man pressa maladroitement la tête de Wade contre son omoplate, pour maintenir cet échange. Il attendit que le souffle irrégulier du mercenaire se calme pour parler de nouveau.

-Tu veux en parler ? Proposa-t-il après quelques instants.

-Avant, j'ai eu une vie tranquille, une vie banale quoi. J'étais dans un groupe de mercenaire, j'enchainais les missions, les putes et tout le reste. Après selon les comics ou films, j'ai soit été atteint d'un cancer et on a fait des expériences sur moi, soit, c'est Thanos par jalousie, parce qu'on s'aimait avec la Mort, qui m'a rendu immortel. Voilà, voilà. On baise ? J'ai des capotes dans mon sac. Expliqua-t-il, naturellement.

-Qu-quoi ? Non ! Dit-il en le repoussant. Je ne couche pas avec les gars loufoques et encore moins avec ceux dont je ne vois pas la tête !

-Mais mon petit pancake !

-Y'a pas de mais ! Conclut Peter, d'un ton sans appel.

-Même pas un bisou ? Tenta l'autre

-Wade !

-Un petit bisou ?

-Wade !

-Un tout petit petit bisou ?

-C'est non.

-Et je te montre ma bite….euh ma tête !

Spider-man s'arrêta, dépité. Il tenait autant que cela à avoir un baiser de sa part ?! C'était plus que de l'admiration à ce niveau ! Il soupira faiblement, sa curiosité était forte, bien trop forte.

-Je veux d'abord voir ta tête. Dit-il.

-Ah non tu vas te barrer sinon et je n'aurai pas mon Spider-Kiss !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Wade ? Reprit le reporter, d'un ton plus doux.

Deadpool avait perdu son élan. Décidément, Peter avait le chic aujourd'hui pour tout gâché.

-Parce que je suis un monstre c'est tout, c'est la vérité.

-Mais non, j'suis sûr que c'est faux ! Souffla Spider-man plus pour lui que pour le mercenaire.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as rien vu, seulement le bas de mon visage… mais tout mon corps est pareil ! Sérieux tu m'aurais vu avant, beau gosse, avec des cheveux ! T'imagines c'est Ryan Reynolds qui avait joué mon rôle pour mon film ! C'est pour te dire le sexappeal ! Déblatéra Deadpool.

-Mais oui, mais oui….mais je ne veux pas embrasser n'importe qui ! Surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Gwen… Répondit Peter, une pointe de remord dans le ton.

-Ma petite licorne faut pas penser à elle ! Tu m'as moi maintenant, ça compense !

-C'est différent Wade. Dit-il, non sans un léger sourire.

-En quoi ? Tu passes du temps avec moi, tu me racontes ta vie et tout. En plus je te propose même de baiser avec moi ! Tu vois c'est pareil !

Le reporter rit faiblement à cette entente, décidément. Il finit sa bouchée de chimichangas en posant sa main sur ses cuisses.

-Et puis…j'suis immortel moi. Rajouta le mercenaire.

Peter déglutit difficilement. Immortel….immortel…immortel…C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il restait avec lui et qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Il le savait parfaitement, s'il s'attachait il ne risquait pas de le perdre….Bien sûr il ne fallait pas mettre de côté l'état mental et la personnalité de DeadPool. Psychopathe, mégalomane, imprévisible, arrogant et schizophrène sur les bords.

Il se souvient de la première fois où il avait vu l'homme en rouge se faire trancher quasiment en deux. Et surtout le voir se relever naturellement et lui faire de grands gestes. Il avait été tellement soulagé, il ne l'avait, bien entendu, pas montré.

-Spidey-chou ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

-Comme d'habitude Wade mais ça va…Bon, tu le veux ce bisou alors ?

\- Autant qu'une pute veut son fric après une partie de jambe en l'air!

Peter soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire….Il sentit deux bras le relever et le mettre debout. Il souleva le bas du masque de Deadpool le laissant à son nez. Son pouce gauche caressa cette peau meurtrie pendant que son autre main alla timidement derrière sa tête et se posa sur sa nuque. Une des mains du taré se posa sur ses reins pour l'attirer contre lui et l'autre se mit dans les cheveux du brun. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent maladroitement. Le plus jeune eut les mêmes sensations que lors de son premier baiser avec Gwen.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de sentir une langue lécher sa lippe inférieure. Perdu sous ce flux d'émotions il le laissa faire et l'invita à rentrer. Leurs langues valsèrent ensemble dans une danse enivrante. Ils finirent de s'embrasser, encore dans le flou. Et dire que cela ne devait être qu'un simple bisou…

-Oh putain…Souffla l'araignée, le souffle court.

\- J'aurai plutôt dit oh putain tu es le meilleur mon petit Deadpool en sucre mais ça me va aussi. Sourit celui-ci.

Le reporter sourit lui aussi. Il commença lentement à défaire ce masque rouge qui dévoila lentement le visage abîmée de Wade. Celui-ci avait étrangement arrêté de parler et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu peux te barrer…je comprendrai… Souffla-t-il

-T'as les yeux bleus…Répondit l'autre, éberlué.

\- C'est de naissance….bafouilla le mercenaire, penaud.

\- T'es bien foutu en plus ! Sérieusement je m'attendais à pire !

-Ah b-bon ?! Je te dégoûte pas ?!

\- Si tu me dégoûtais, je n'aurai pas accepté de t'embrasser.

Et il vit un énième sourire idiot ornait le visage de Wilson, heureux. Et il était apparemment contagieux puisque Spider-man sourit lui aussi. Ils restèrent coller l'un contre l'autre sans bouger. Le plus vieux tenta de l'embrasser encore une fois en posant ses mains sur les magnifiques fesses de l'araignée, qui l'en empêcha.

-Je ne peux pas Wade…je me suis promis de ne plus m'attacher…

-Mais tu peux avec moi ! Je peux pas mourir !

-Même Wade, j'ai promis.

-Les promesses c'est fait pour ne pas les respecter ! Allez euh mon petit chou à la crème !

Peter se sortit doucement de cette étreinte et remit leurs masques. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ce tissu rouge. Avant de descendre du toit et de rentrer chez lui, il lui dit simplement ces quelques mots :

« Avec le temps peut-être que j'enfreindrai cette promesse…qui sait ? »

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'espère que les persos n'étaient pas trop OOC , si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

 _Sur ceux bonne journée/soirée/ tout ce que vous voulez!_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou ~_


End file.
